thetudorsseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Anne of Cleves
' Anne of Cleves '''is the fourth wife of Henry Tudor and a recurring character in ''The Tudors. ''Henry takes an instant disliking to her, and she is termed the "Flander's mare" by him. However, despite Henry's initial disliking of her he comes to view her as a good friend and loves her platonically, even having her over to the palace for Christmas. He marries her only for political reasons, and is possibly not over Jane Seymour. The two are unable to consummate their marriage although Henry does later sleep with her during his marriage to his fifth queen Katherine Howard. Anne of Cleves is portrayed by Joss Stone. Biography Anne was born on September 22, 1515 to John III, Duke of Cleves, and Marie of Julich. She had three siblings, two sisters and a brother, and all four had titles of some sort. Upon Anne being born her parents probably had no idea that their daughter would later become Henry VIII's wife, aka the Queen of England. She was German, therefore probably knew German from a young age. Anne was raised by a strict Catholic mother. However, her father had reformist tendencies and her brother was a Protestant. 'Season Three''' Three years after Jane Seymour's death, Henry seeks a new wife and marriage. He is sent a portrait of Anne of Cleves, and approves, believing she is beautiful. However, upon meeting her, Henry is noticeably displeased and briefly kisses her before leaving. Anne is left complaining that English manners are different to German manners. Henry throws a private tantrum with his courtiers and screams that Anne looks like a horse. However, his senior courtier Thomas Cromwell reminds him of political trouble that could arise if the marriage doesn't happen, if Henry rejects marrying Anne, and Henry agrees to marry her, soley for political reasons. He is noticeably unhappy at the union, and Anne probably isn't much happier. Upon their first night as a married couple, Henry attempts to make love to Anne but can not do it, and checks her breasts. He tells Cromwell the next day that he thinks Anne is not a virgin and she has evil smells about her. While a physician tends to Henry's injured leg that he tore open during a jousting match in his earlier days, he complains that he cannot consummate his marriage to the Lady Anne and is technically married to another man's wife, since Anne was promised to someone else before the alliance was broken so she could marry Henry. The marriage continues to deteriorate. One night Henry attempts roughly to make love to Anne but both are too displeased and uncomfortable and Henry is still unable to bring himself to do it. He tiredly turns away from her and we see his face is tired and he looks broken. In the season finale, Henry makes love with Katherine Howard and by season four he has dispatched Anne of Cleves, although unknown to both of them they will build a good friendship. Henry is still married to Anne when he has sex with Katherine Howard, meaning technically he is comitting adultery, something which the queen would be executed for. Anne remains unaware of Henry's adultery, but if she does know, she doesn't really seem to care that much.